


Decisions

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Marcus reflects on his decisions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



David Marcus was a scientist, a man of peace.

He knew the potential was there for Genesis to be used as a weapon, but he had intended it to be used for peace. Genesis would allow the creation of more resources from useless planets, which would reduce the need for conflict.

He had told himself that the benefits of Genesis, in the right hands, were worth the risks and costs. 

He had told himself that the ends justified the means, and he’d made the decision to use protomatter.

He had seen Starfleet as a tool at best, an adversary at worst. He had known, in a vague sort of way, that there were other possible threats, but he hadn’t paid much attention to them. He had been fixated on making Genesis work.

Now, all these decisions were piling up against him. One of those possible threats was out there right now. David could only assume that they had destroyed the Grissom, and now they were down here.

He had left Saavik alone with Spock, and come to find out who had joined them on Genesis, her accusations still ringing in his ears. David couldn’t deny that she was right. He had made poor decisions, and others had paid the price for them.

All for a project that didn’t work.

He only hoped he could stop more people from paying the price – starting with Saavik and Spock.

### 

He could see the Klingon behind them out of the corner of his eye, could see him contemplating which of them he should kill. He had told Admiral Kirk that he didn’t believe the Klingons would kill them for Genesis, and even now he was having a hard time grasping that they would.

But he couldn’t take the chance, couldn’t bear the thought of another person dying because of his decisions, his errors, his prideful stupidity – especially Saavik.

He jumped towards the Klingon, and grappled for the knife. He had some self-defense training, but knew he was in way over his head. 

Somehow – he didn’t know how – he was able to grip the knife in his hands. David didn’t let himself think. He pushed the knife home.

He killed the Klingon.

David waited, waited for the other Klingon to fire his disruptor, waited for his world to dissolve in agony.

It never came.

### 

“I will let your friends live, for the moment, out of respect for their fighting spirit,” the Klingon commander said over the communications link. “Surrender now, before I change my mind.”

Kirk felt himself start to breathe again. Luckily the Klingons didn’t know just who they had.

“All right,” Kirk heard himself say. “Give me a moment to inform my crew.”

“For you and your gallant crew,” the unknown Klingon commander said, “I give you two minutes.”

Kirk’s mind raced, wishing he could see another course of action than what he was considering.

There was none.

They had to destroy the Enterprise, rather than let her and the data banks fall into Klingon hands. 

But maybe, just maybe, they still had a chance…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> When you said you wanted David to not die in ST III, I thought you might enjoy this.


End file.
